


Fairytale (Sara Bareilles) [fanvid] (originally posting circa 2010)

by arestlesswind



Category: Princess Tutu, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestlesswind/pseuds/arestlesswind
Summary: "I don't care for your fairy tales." Ahiru, Rue, Utena, and Anthy; together and apart, fighting; their happy endings.
Relationships: Ahiru | Duck & Rue (Princess Tutu), Himemiya Anthy & Tenjou Utena, Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Fairytale (Sara Bareilles) [fanvid] (originally posting circa 2010)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally made in 2010 for LiveJournal's Half a Moon challenge under the name arefadedaway. Given the years since I'd make several changes, but overall I'm surprisingly still happy with it! 
> 
> Original post: https://arefadedaway.livejournal.com/312174.html
> 
> Direct YouTube link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vn5J_2ohnog


End file.
